


Hyperglycemia

by LittleLinor



Series: Arc of Magical Sparkles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Body Horror, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Fluff, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuuya is a unicorn and Sora is still addicted to tasty things.</p>
<p>Yet another Kink Without Plot oneshot that got away with me.</p>
<p>Set in a magical creatures au (explanation in the notes)</p>
<p>DESPITE THE WARNINGS IN THE TAGS THIS IS FLUFFY AND CONSENSUAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperglycemia

**Author's Note:**

> So I put it in the tags, but please heed warnings for descriptive vore, amputation, and Sora's terrible body horror jokes.
> 
> That being said. Magical creatures au! That was created just so I could write this fic, but somehow I have the entire cast and some plot now, so I'll be writing more of it later probably. [Basic details can be found here](http://usedempyrealthunder.tumblr.com/post/122090133662/okay-so-arc-v-magical-creatures-au-more-the), some things won't make much sense otherwise.

Yuuya's flesh is delicious.  
He'd always suspected it, of course. From the moment they met, there'd been this faint aura about him that called to Sora's senses, and when his eyes or sense of smell lingered too much he could feel the moistening of his tongue, the urge to _taste_.  
He'd refused to for a long time. Yuuya was his friend, he and his little group of humans and not-so-humans had let Sora in despite how _obvious_ it had been that there was more to him than met the eye, and the last thing he wanted was to harm any of them.  
(Not anyone had been that welcoming or that willing to let him live. There was a reason he'd gotten to taste human flesh before)  
But to find Yuuya _willing_ , earnestly okay with letting Sora sink his teeth into his body and feast on him, well--there's a limit to what he'll stop himself from doing for the sake of human "decency."  
(And just his blood had tasted so good)

Yuuya's flesh is delicious.  
It has all the hearty, nourishing taste of human meat, but with something else to it, a delicateness you never could have expected from how firm his muscles look and feel under his skin. It's potent and soft at the same time, the taste of it melting on Sora's tongue as his flesh breaks apart between Sora's teeth.  
(He always takes his time to savour it, chewing slowly to catch every squirt of bloody juice before letting the pulp brush against his tongue on its way to his throat. And he knows the delight shows on his face, because when he catches and holds Yuuya's eyes with his own when doing this, Yuuya blushes and trembles and comes apart)  
And then there's the kick of power, tingling in Sora's mouth like spice, in his veins like caffeine. Unicorn flesh and blood, freely given. Even with Yuuya's human blood, it's still the most powerful thing Sora's had at his fingertips.

It's so good, so _good_ , and he always wants to let Yuuya know exactly how much, how good he tastes and feels, how _happy_ Sora is to be allowed even a nibble, because--it's Yuuya.  
This isn't just about food (and fuck the little voice in his mind that asks him, sometimes: "Is that all he is to you? A tasty treat?")--he can eat and sustain himself on human food just fine, even likes part of it (if he ever gets to meet more people like him, he'll have to see if the sugar thing is a common problem), and if it came down to it, he could find other sources for human flesh. He hungers _for Yuuya_ , would have done this even without unicorn power at stake as long as Yuuya wouldn't be harmed, because there's something in him that can only be expressed by taking what parts of himself Yuuya offers, with total acceptance and no hesitation.  
But he's glad, because Yuuya being such a delicacy means he can enjoy him thoroughly, savour every bite, and let him know exactly what he's worth, how every single drop or fiber or bone fragment of him is a treat to die for.

He has favourite spots, of course. There's his shoulder, because it's so easy to do it with his arms wrapped around him, with their heads close, with Yuuya's voice right in his ear when he bites. He likes tightening his hand in Yuuya's hair to keep in place as he tears flesh out of his shoulder and sucks at spraying blood, listening to Yuuya choke on his own cries because this is the place that still triggers his fear reflex most, despite all the trust he has in Sora.  
(Sometimes he can't help but think about sinking his teeth into Yuuya's neck and ripping out his throat, but it's too risky, and besides, it's the kind of violence he actually _doesn't_ want to put Yuuya through. It'd be hot, it'd be delicious, Sora would love every second of it, but it's not worth Yuuya not feeling safe anymore.  
Yuuya feeling safe and loved is very important to him)  
He likes it because it's easy to reach, too, because even when they're outside and not engaging in this at all, it's easy to slip a kiss or nibble to his neck or shoulder, and he knows Yuuya thinks of the same thing he does from the shiver running down the back of his neck.

There's his thighs, too, whole stretches of tender, uninterrupted muscle under Sora's hands and teeth. He can open his mouth wide and bite through, large, full, tasty mouthfuls that he takes a long time to chew afterwards, no matter how much he wants to go back for more (but he refuses to rush--he owes Yuuya that much). There's a thin layer of soft fat right under his skin, there, and it melts in Sora's mouth, creamy taste that blankets the blood. And his muscles, underneath, so firm from all his acrobatics and hugging things with his legs, but so much meatier than the lean ones on his upper body.  
He likes having Yuuya lie back, hold his leg up with a firm grip on his knee and hip joints, and caress and kiss the soft skin there before digging in, making Yuuya shiver with pleasure before he's even so much as nicked the skin.   
He takes his time when he's there, makes sure to work through several layers to dig a bigger hole because Yuuya has this Thing about parts of him missing that he's never voiced out loud but that Sora can see every time, and he's all too eager to humour him, to give him that thrill, and if that means he comes up with his face and hair dyed red with his blood, well, that's a little bonus he's not going to scoff at.

(He's thought, sometimes, about cutting him open and getting a taste of what's inside, the warm organs that come in so many different flavours, but that's something he hasn't told Yuuya yet. Maybe he will, someday, when Yuuya is more in control of himself and his powers, more confident, more likely to laugh it off and go on without changing anything between them if he has to refuse instead of feeling scared of him. Or maybe he won't, maybe he'll keep the fantasy in his head and never share the image of his arms reaching in his body, of his face submerged in the warmth of Yuuya's insides)

And then there's his hands, like right now, so mobile and reactive until the last second, even when Yuuya makes them stay pliant in Sora's hands and mouth. They're strong and delicate and agile from sleight of hand, and Sora loves them, their intricacy, the fragile little bones and weave of tendons and cartilages he can feel even through his skin.  
(So pretty. So easy to break)  
There's not much meat to them, but he doesn't care. That's not what this is about anyway.

He has one of Yuuya's hands, now, carefully held, his lips playing at the pulse at his wrist, tasting the blood through the skin.  
He likes the foreplay, building things up and having Yuuya watch, winding him up until that quiet tone of voice of his comes out and he's all but begging Sora to just get along with it and just _eat_. And it's especially fun with hands, because Yuuya can't help but touch him back when he plays with them, have his fingers respond to his touch, and it's always so great to interact with them and then feel the moment when they go from lively to inert in his mouth as he bites them off.  
Just like now, curling slightly as Sora sucks on his pulse, their tips brushing the underside of his jaw and moving up to his cheek.  
He giggles.  
"What? Excited?"  
Yuuya gives a little hum. He's always a little subdued when they do this, or when he offers part of himself in general. Sora had been worried about it at first, wondering if even if he'd _offered_ , he didn't really enjoy it and needed to close down. But Yuuya smiles often, and it's not _forced_ like too many of his smiles, and Sora's come to enjoy watching him be like this. He wants it to stay a happy thing.  
He kisses Yuuya's arm, open-mouthed and sensual, and lets his tongue brush the skin before nonchalantly letting his deceivingly sharp teeth press into his skin, leaving a bloody mark when he moves away.  
Yuuya gasps and bites his lip, his fingers tightening into a half-fist against Sora's jaw.  
He hasn't looked away. _Good_. There are days when Sora loves seeing him throw his head back in pain or pleasure or fear, but today he's in the mood to have Yuuya _watch_ , so having him match his instincts makes him want to grin.

"Mmm," he hums, licking at the collected blood with the tip of his tongue. "Still better than human candy."  
Yuuya chuckles.  
"I won't buy you any anymore, then."  
"What?" He huffs, playing along with Yuuya's teasing. "No fair. And I brought you chocolate bars, too. You should be grateful."  
Yuuya's head tilts to the side.  
"How much are you planning to take, anyway?"  
"As much as you want me to." He grins at him. "I'm not particularly hungry..." he pinches one of Yuuya's metacarpals between two fingers, not pressing hard enough to snap it but close enough to let Yuuya get his drift, "but I want to _play_."  
Yuuya stares at him for a few seconds. And then, to Sora's surprise, he averts his eyes, blushing in what actually looks like _shame_.  
He hasn't seen this expression on him in a long time.  
"Yuuya?"  
"It's nothing." Yuuya looks back up and smiles at him, and it looks genuine enough but Sora doesn't want to let go.  
So he does what he does best (aside from biting into things) and pouts.  
"Yuuyaaaaa..."  
Yuuya laughs, bringing his free hand up to ruffle Sora's hair.  
"Really, it's nothing. I just thought of something--I'll tell you when it feels right. Promise."  
Which means "if" more than "when." But at least it doesn't seem to be anything bad.  
Maybe if he gets him into it enough, Yuuya's tongue will untie a bit. He loses some of his inhibitions easily enough along with his blood and body parts.  
"Okay," he says, pressing closer to kiss him, gentle and quick. "You'd better," he adds with a huff.

Rather than waste time arguing, he moves back to Yuuya's hand.  
Most of the time, Yuuya keeps his neatly trimmed nails covered in clear polish, strengthening them and giving them shine. He's cleaned them before this, though, and Sora smiles at the attention--he can _handle_ the taste, but doesn't like it, and it doesn't sit well with his stomach.   
He draws his fingers into his mouth, nibbling on them all in turn and just leaving them with little scrapes, before finally moving to his thumb.  
He likes thumbs. There's something really cute about the helplessness of a hand that can no longer hold anything properly, its opposable finger gone.   
He catches his nail between his teeth and pulls, not enough to tear it out (nails on their own aren't his thing, and when it comes to Yuuya he refuses to waste anything by spitting it out), but enough to bring pain and make Yuuya's hand move instinctively into his hold, the way he always does. With a smile, he nibbles on the tip of his finger and draws the rest of his thumb into his mouth, pressing his teeth into the webbing and mapping the joint there, preparing to hook between the two bones.  
It shifts under his teeth as Yuuya's thumb rubs against his tongue affectionately. Looks like Yuuya's figured out his little weakness.  
He looks up with a grin, locking eyes with Yuuya's own smiling ones, and brushes back with his tongue.  
And then bites, cutting through skin and flesh before breaking the capsule, jamming his teeth between the two heads of bone and wedging them apart, breaking the joint open with a snap.

Yuuya's hand twitches in his hold as its thumb falls inert against his tongue, and he thinks he might have moaned from how hot that was, except Yuuya's voice drowns it out either way, a quiet almost-wail that goes straight to Sora's bloodstream and makes it _pulse_.  
 _Fuck_ does he love doing this. He wants to break every one of Yuuya's joints and watch him sprawl helplessly, unable to hold himself up on bones and muscles that don't connect anymore.  
Another one he'll mention someday, maybe. As it stands, he has better things to do than daydream, so he tucks Yuuya's thumb into the corner of his mouth with his tongue, and goes to work on the sectioned hand instead, sucking at the blood and flesh before wrapping his teeth around the bone poking out and pulling, making Yuuya cry out at his wrist jerks.  
An idea strikes him, and he lets go long enough to smile and bring it up to Yuuya.  
"I could tear it out, you know? If I break the joint at the other end." He ponders it for a second. "Not sure if I can with all those ligaments though. Maybe I'd need to cut them first."  
Yuuya looks at him and laughs, breath still laboured and irregular from pain.  
"What?"  
"N- _hnn_ \--nothing, it's just--" Yuuya pants, giggles again. "I love how into it you get."  
"You can talk," Sora teases back, and to make his point he pushes Yuuya's thumb to his lips to let the tip poke between them, like he would have with his tongue, to stick it out at him.  
Yuuya blinks. Stares. Snorts and falls into laughter again, sobs mixing into it.  
"Oh my god, Sora."  
He sucks it back in and grins.  
"Hwat?" he asks, not really bothering to tuck it enough to pronounce properly.  
Yuuya just shakes his head, a small smile on his face. He looks down, then, eyes falling to his mutilated hand, and lets out a small moan, breath shuddering.

Some of the teasing playfulness in Sora settles down, and he presses closer to kiss his cheek.  
"You really like it, huh?"  
"Mmm," Yuuya agrees with a small nod.  
He smiles and kisses him again, on the lips this time, chaste at first, then just deep enough that Yuuya can feel what's still in his mouth and shudder in Sora's hold.  
He breaks away with a smile and weaves the fingers of his hand through Yuuya's remaining ones.  
"I can do more if you want."  
"Mmm." Yuuya smiles faintly and looks up at him. "Enjoy what you already have first, okay?"  
'First' has implied meanings Sora likes. So he keeps his hold on Yuuya's hand, and brings his other hand up to hold Yuuya's cut thumb so he can work at it.

He starts with the severed end, pulling small bits of flesh away with his teeth to bare the bone and chewing at them before swallowing. There's not much of it, and too much is tendons and nerves, but the meat isn't his end goal here. He just doesn't want to waste (it's Yuuya. And it still tastes pretty good).  
Yuuya watches him work, breath shaky and eyes fixed on his mouth, and it makes Sora want to grin even more.  
When he's cleaned away everything up to and past the joint, he catches the end of the bone between his teeth, makes sure to meet Yuuya's eyes, and pulls violently down, breaking the bone in two with a snap.  
Yuuya bites his lip, breath shuddering. Sora just smiles, crushes the round end of the bone between his teeth, and starts sucking at the longer segment, hunting for the small amount of delicious marrow there.

"... how is it?" Yuuya asks quietly.  
"Tasty." He grins. "Not much in fingers though." He tucks its end into the corner of his mouth like he would a lollipop, and brushes up Yuuya's arm with his hand. "Most of it is hiding here... or in your legs."  
"Harder to reach."  
"Yep."   
He pulls the rest of his finger inside his mouth, entertains himself with breaking the remaining joint apart, and finally crushes the pieces between his teeth, mentally thanking (for once) his biological parents for the questionable blessing of being able to digest bone.The mess of flesh and shards goes down his throat, and he leans his face against Yuuya's upper arm, kissing it and sighing in satisfaction.  
"Ever wondered what you'd look like with that arm cut off?" he asks, half joking and half still carried by his earlier idea.   
"Yes."  
He blinks. He'd expected a different answer, had been mostly _teasing_ because he wasn't sure he really wanted to go down that road. But Yuuya's voice had been quiet and stable, and that usually means the subject is important.  
"... did someone ever try--"  
"Huh? Oh, no." He looks away when Sora looks up at him, cheeks picking up colour. "I just... think about it sometimes... especially when we do this."  
The silence hangs between them for a few seconds, Yuuya still averting his eyes.  
Sora tightens his grip on his bloodstained fingers and kisses his shoulder again.  
"Well," he says, deliberately warm and casual, "I think you'd look cute."  
Yuuya laughs silently, his face finally relaxing into a smile.  
"You would."  
"It's true! Very very cute. I'm almost tempted."  
Yuuya smiles, tightens the fingers of his bloody hand around Sora's own, and rests his head against Sora's hair. It feels happy, and warm, and Sora sighs and closes his eyes in contentment.  
"... Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
Yuuya stays silent, hesitating a little before shaking his head. Sora straightens, looking at him straight on to encourage him.  
His eyes fall away, move back to Sora's face... eventually, he takes a deep breath, lets it out, and holds out his free hand to Sora.  
Sora tilts his head in curiosity.  
"... my hand..."  
"Yeah?"  
He takes another deep breath, shorter and a bit rushed this time.  
"... cut it off."

It takes Sora a few seconds to realise he's stopped breathing, and about two more to realise he's been staring at Yuuya without answering.  
"... huh?" No, wait, he _did_ hear that right and it obviously took him some courage, he can do better than this-- "Really?" --and that could be seen as too enthusiastic, he needs to--  
"Yeah, really."  
Sora's mouth shuts. He nods silently and takes hold of Yuuya's hand, caressing it carefully.  
"... is that what you were thinking about earlier?"  
"Yeah." He bites his lip a little before adding: "If you don't want to, we don't have--"  
"No, I do!" he exclaims, and _that_ definitely sounded too enthusiastic, but somehow his outburst only seems to cheer Yuuya up, bringing a smile to his face.  
Sora groans and presses his face to Yuuya's shoulder.  
"Stop making me do that," he whines.  
"Do what?" Yuuya answers, voice too bright to actually be clueless. Sora would mumble about him being a brat too, but he can't exactly complain with his track record.  
"Making me sound like I'm just waiting for the chance to get my teeth on you."   
"You don't?" He's definitely grinning, the ass. But before Sora can huff, Yuuya nuzzles his hair and whispers into his ear: "It's flattering."  
"... you're impossible," he grumbles, and Yuuya smiles against him and kisses the side of his head.

He stays silent for a little while, holding both of Yuuya's hands in his and watching them, the unharmed one, relaxed in his hold, and the wounded one that still gives small spasms every now and then when a muscle tries pulling on a bone that's no longer there.  
He's _thought_ about this kind of thing before, he can't deny it, but he hadn't thought Yuuya would _actively want_ \--  
It sends a shudder down his spine, this mental image of Yuuya quietly waiting for him to remove parts of his body, of Yuuya helpless with nothing to hold on with anymore. And Yuuya--Yuuya will want to _watch_ , he knows that much, and that's even hotter and makes him want to kiss him even more.  
You can _have_ this instead of just thinking about it, he tells himself. You can actually see him like that, in a few _minutes_ , if you say yes.  
He takes a deep breath, looks up at Yuuya's questioning eyes, and nods, not even trying to hide the desire in his eyes.  
"Let's do this."

Yuuya smiles faintly.  
"Should I move?"  
"Nah, we set up here already... hold on."  
He stands, letting go of Yuuya's hands, and pulls the low table closer, spreading another plastic sheet over it.  
"You can relax your arm on there, right?"  
Yuuya nods.  
"I'll be right back--do you need anything? You know, to--" he searches for words for a second "--brace yourself?"  
Yuuya smiles.  
"I'm fine, Sora."  
He feels his cheeks heating up slightly and retreats to the kitchen.

It only takes him a minute to find what he'd been looking for: the largest ceramic cleaver Yoko had acquired when the full scale of feeding a fairy, a half siren and occasionally a regenerating half-unicorn (and more often than not at least one passing friend) had made normal utensils look outdated, and their thicker, coated cutting board. It makes him feel a bit ridiculous (what is he, one of those human cannibals who like to pretend they're fancy because they actually cook their meat?), but it's not like he has a better solution, with no real knife-proof surface in Yuuya's room.  
"Your mom's gonna kill me if she finds out," he states as he comes back into the room. "I change all my cutlery for you," he huffs in an imitation of Yoko's voice, "and this is how you thank me?"  
Yuuya's nestled himself a little better in the new corner between the table and the side of his bed. He smiles at Sora's entrance, but then looks away at his words.  
"... I'll talk to her if I need to."  
"What--no."  
"I'm the one who suggested it. And she has a general idea what we're up to anyway."  
"Yeah and that's already awkward." He sits down next to Yuuya again, putting down his loot. "I'll just clean everything properly before she comes back tomorrow. I don't think she _wants_ to know the details."  
"Mmm." He takes in a slow breath and sighs. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." He brushes a hand into Yuuya's hair, catching his eyes with his own. "You nervous?"  
Yuuya chuckles.  
"Yeah."  
Sora nods. Go slowly, then--  
Before he can say more, Yuuya gives a side grin and pushes himself up closer to him with his good hand.  
"Nervous _and_ excited," he whispers close to Sora's ear.  
Once again, Sora feels himself flustering, and he finds himself huffing to hide it before he can even stop himself.  
"You're getting worse than me."  
Yuuya smiles, gentle and inviting, and Sora can't even find it in himself to be mad. Excited or not, what Yuuya is doing, especially with that kind of openness, takes courage.  
"Do I need to hold you down?" he asks.   
Yuuya shakes his head.  
"I'll be fine." And with a smile. "You've done worse."  
Sora chuckles.  
"Okay, point." And then the real issue comes to his mind. "... what about afterwards?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do I do with it? Do I just cut it off, or?"  
This time, it's Yuuya who blushes, deep.  
"... you said you wanted to play."

It takes a couple of seconds for him to really understand the implications of what Yuuya is saying, but when he does, he can't help but bite his lip as breathless excitement rises through him.  
He doesn't try to hide it, this time. Yuuya deserves to know what his words and ideas are doing to Sora, how much he is wanted.  
It works. Yuuya's smile comes back, quiet but enthusiastic, inviting, and Sora finds himself pulled in by his eyes again, pressing closer to him and kissing him, his heart hammering at his ribcage with the feeling of Yuuya's breath trapped between his lips.  
"... you won't be able to feel me doing it, you know," he murmurs once he finally lets go of Yuuya's lips.  
"I know." There's a playful sparkle to Yuuya's eyes when he smiles. "But I like watching you play with me."  
It gets a side smile out of him.  
"Well, you make a very cute toy." Another kiss, light and quick this time. "You ready now or do you need longer to brace yourself?" A bit more comforting and foreplay wouldn't hurt, and it's not like he'd _mind_ the cuddling.  
Yuuya shakes his head.  
"I'm ready."  
Which means he's the one left to brace. There's something about playing with Yuuya that puts him on edge, in a good but slightly scary way; the less Yuuya worries about himself, the more he does. A reflex that carries over from outside, probably.  
The way it mixes with excitement definitely doesn't help Sora's nerves. He knows he's buzzing with it, skin tingling and mouth salivating at the thought of Yuuya watching him take him apart.  
He kisses him again, then grabs his yet-unharmed hand in a sudden burst of impulsiveness and laces their fingers together, guiding Yuuya's wrist to the board on the table.  
Yuuya lets out a light, airy little laugh.  
Sora rubs his thumb over the webbing of Yuuya's hand as he reaches for the cleaver, tightens his grip when he looks at his face and sees him staring down at their hands, mouth barely open and breath short and quiet. Raises it, rubbing again when Yuuya's fingers tighten in answer to his own.  
He brings the cleaver down.

It goes through with less resistance than he'd expected for this amount of cartilage, severing Yuuya's hand right off, and Yuuya chokes on his own breath as his hand twitches with the impact before going limp. He wheezes once then squeezes his lips together, letting out close-mouthed keens and trembling all over.  
He's still looking down at their hands.  
Sora realises he hasn't breathed for almost a minute.  
He takes in a quick breath and hurriedly lets go of the cleaver to reach for Yuuya's cheek instead, caressing it with a murmur of his name. Yuuya opens his lips just long enough to let out a nervous, laughing sob, and tears finally fall down his cheeks, his tight expression relaxing into one of pained relief.  
"You okay?" he asks as gently as he can.  
Yuuya nods. He takes a deep breath, then, and shifts--pulling his arm towards him in the same motion, and he lets out a helpless whimper when it comes without his hand attached.  
"It's okay, Yuuya," he murmurs, caressing his cheek again. "It's okay. I got you." And then, with a side smile, he raises their still-linked hands to shoulder level, showing them off. "Literally."

Yuuya blinks, finally looks up at him, blinks again as he pieces together what he's seeing and Sora's words.  
And then bursts out laughing, tears falling even harder as he sobs through it.  
Sora grins.  
"See?" he says, letting his and Yuuya's hands fall on his lap and keeping up his caresses to his face, "you're okay."  
Yuuya shakes his head, still laughing.  
"That--"' he gasps through his sobs, "That was _terrible_."  
"But you laughed." He presses a bit closer to Yuuya's chest, sliding his fingers into his hair. "So I'll consider this a victory."  
Yuuya lets himself fall forward against him, hiding his head in his shoulder.  
"You ass," he gasps fondly into his neck.  
"I try." He rests his head sideways against Yuuya's for a few seconds, then asks in a more quiet voice: "Hey Yuuya... you okay?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just need to get used--" he whimpers again, his shortened arm moving slightly, and his breath speeds up again, coming in tiny panicked bursts.  
Sora grins.  
"You thought about it again, didn't you?" he whispers into his ear.  
Yuuya gasps against his neck, then lets out another whimper and nods against Sora's neck. Sora smiles and caresses the back of his head soothingly.  
"You should look agaiiin. Isn't that what you're here for?" Yuuya's other hand, the one that's wounded but still attached to his body, comes to his waist to wrap around him, to hold on to him however it can. "You should look. Move it. See how it feels."  
Yuuya's breath is laboured against his neck, but after a few seconds, he shifts his head again, freeing his face and field of vision.

It brings a whine out of him before Sora even has time to prompt more. When Sora looks down, his face is flushed and aroused and fascinated, his eyes pulled magnetically to the spot on his arm where his hand should be.  
Sora rubs fingers into his scalp.  
Yuuya's breath comes deeper and slower as he keeps watching, occasionally breaking into a gasp, sob or whimper. There's something weirdly blissed out in his eyes, and Sora wonders, once more, exactly what it does to Yuuya to see himself mutilated, to have parts of him taken away.  
It makes him wonder exactly how much he'd be willing to lose.  
He pushes the thought out of his head before he can start moaning too, and nuzzles Yuuya's hair a little instead, waiting for him to snap out of his unmoving observation.  
Yuuya bites his lip and raises his arm.  
It moves shakily, some of its muscles deprived of their anchoring points, and Yuuya sobs once again, bringing it against his chest. Even with his mouth shut, he's still making cute little noises, pain and split-second panic and disbelief, and it's one of the best things Sora's ever heard. It makes him want to do more, take away more, leave him even more helpless, just to hear more of those powerless little sobs and whimpers.  
But his face, his mesmerised face, might be the best part of it all.

He allows himself another couple of minutes of watching him before kissing his hair again, whispering his name to get his attention.  
The bleeding's already almost stopped by then, Yuuya's body closing down the opportunities for damage before the longer process of proper regeneration, but there's still a fair amount of it on them, staining both their clothes and gathering on the plastic protection on the floor and running down Yuuya's arm, dripping delicately from his elbow.  
"Yuuya," he calls again, more insistently this time, and Yuuya looks up at him with wet, dazed, but still comprehending eyes.  
He lets go of Yuuya's hair, slides his hand slowly and carefully down his neck, his shoulder, his arm, keeping the comforting contact as present as he can, and gently takes hold of Yuuya's arm to move it up and closer to his face. And sticks his tongue out to catch the dripping blood before it can run all the way to his shoulder, gathering the drops and sucking gently, letting the taste spread on his tongue.  
Yuuya's breath is deep but quiet, the affection and more familiar attention calming him down. Sora smiles and continues.  
He licks up from his elbow towards his wrist, going back down to catch every trail and clean his skin properly, half-lick and half-kiss. Yuuya sighs, deep and shaky. He smiles against Yuuya's skin and moves all the way up to the chopped wrist, pulling a cry of pain out of Yuuya when he suckles on the edge.  
"Look," he points out with a quiet smile, "you've stopped bleeding already."  
Yuuya gives a laughing sob.  
"W-what... disappointed?"  
"Nah." He grins, sucks again, and savours the feeling of excitement Yuuya's cry triggers in him. "I don't want you to faint. What's the point if I can't enjoy this _with_ you?"  
Yuuya looks away. With that much blood escaping his body, there's no blush on his paling face, but Sora knows that expression well enough to know it would be there.  
He's--adorable and strong and delicate and _brave_ and Sora's chest twists, his lungs burn at the sight of him. And the trust with which he stays in Sora's arms makes him choke.  
"Yuuya..." he calls out quietly, voice less steady than he'd like, and he slowly, gently lowers Yuuya's arm again so it can rest at his side before sliding his hand back up to the back of his neck, embracing him as tightly as he can with only one arm (he refuses to let go of the other). " _Yuuya_ " he breathes out again, and he presses himself snugly against him to kiss him, just a brush of lips at first, then slow and deep, leaving enough room for Yuuya's shuddering breath to come in and out so he can _keep going_ , savour the moment with him and the feeling of Yuuya helpless in his arms.

He takes his time. With the bleeding stopped, there's no need to rush, and Yuuya needs to settle into the feeling. So he keeps going, taking breaks to breathe whenever Yuuya starts panting a little too much against him, and smiles into the kiss as the muscles of Yuuya's neck slowly relax, as his moans and whimpers of pain when his arm brushes against something grow more abandoned and affectionate. He starts crying again, but in a relieved way, tension bleeding out of him under Sora's kisses.  
"So cute," Sora can't help but whisper, and his breath catches a little when a tiny smile creeps on the corner of Yuuya's lips. "I want to take a good look at you when you're ready, okay?"  
Yuuya nods, and shifts his weight slightly backwards, pulling Sora with him so he can lean back against his bed again, Sora pressed on top of him. He opens his mouth again, and Sora takes up the offer, kissing him deep until he's gasping into his mouth.

He pulls back, checks Yuuya's face for signs of actual distress, and finally sits back when he finds nothing but dazed pain and enjoyment.  
Yuuya whimpers a little when his thumbless hand slides off Sora's waist, but he takes a deep breath, uses it to brush some of his sweat-heavy hair away from his face, and then looks back up at Sora, eyes regaining both focus and intensity.  
Even now, Yuuya knows what he wants, what he wants to _be_ , how he wants to be _seen_ , and Sora loves that about him.  
There's blood all over him, seeped into his boxers and tshirt, streaked across his face where he brushed the tears away, melding into the red of his hair. The arm with the amputated hand is, ironically, the part of him that's the _least_ bloody after Sora's earlier attentions, and he'd find it funny if he wasn't so busy being breathless. His eyes slide down that arm and to Yuuya's wrist, the way the clean cut isn't so completely even anymore, some of the muscles having pulled back when Yuuya moved it earlier. The sight of his arm without his hand is just as cute and exciting as Sora expected, but there's something more to it, even, something breathtaking in the way Yuuya takes the injury in stride, keeps going with the vulnerability.   
He finds himself tightening his fingers on the lifeless hand still in his grip, slowly growing cold against his skin.  
There's something deliberate in the way Yuuya lies back against the side of the bed, his hips just slightly forward that curve his back and make him look like he's been flung against it, his chest exposed rather than safely curled in, his arm hanging limp at his side while the one that still has most of a hand attached is resting on his hair, the remaining fingers gripping it to make the position easier. It's almost _artistic_ , but Yuuya pulls it off with an air of complete spontaneity, like the pose and movement came to him naturally (and maybe it did, maybe he's so used to drawing people's eyes that the gracefulness has been branded into his very bones), and the way he looks up from under the few remaining strands of hair is one of the most attractive things Sora has ever seen.  
He'd hate how easy he apparently is to manipulate if he wasn't already stupidly in love with that _stupid_ unicorn and his _stupidly pretty_ mismatched eyes.  
He finds himself hissing as he presses closer to Yuuya again, heavy heat burning through his veins, free hand catching Yuuya's own and lacing their fingers together, pinning it to the bed next to his head.  
"You're making me _hungry_ all over again."  
Yuuya grins, eyes sparkling all the brighter for the remains of tears still in them, and yeah, he was _totally being seduced._  
Sora has to resist the urge to pout.

Instead, he makes himself sit back again, and brings Yuuya's severed hand up into view.  
Yuuya's breath catches, his lips opening just a breath, eyes darkening with a different kind of focus. It's when they're like this, shadowed by the angle of his face and thinned by a core of black, that their true beauty shines through, the shimmer threaded through their reds and greens that gives away Yuuya's nature to those who know and care to look. It makes the dark of his pupils deeper in contrast, too, gives his eyes even more pull, and Sora lets the feeling run through him, the twist in his heart that's so close to the excitement of battle, keeping Yuuya's gaze and meeting it with intensity of his own.  
He doesn't need to pretend. Those feelings don't come casually to his kind.  
"Yuuya..."  
Carefully, reverently, he brings his other hand to take hold of Yuuya's, securing itself around the back of its palm, and for the first time since he gripped it back on that table, he makes himself release the hold of his fingers on Yuuya's own.  
The space between them feels empty.  
He hides the way his breath catches, and craddles Yuuya's hand in both of his before bringing it up to his cheek, cupping it in its palm in an echo of Yuuya's earlier caresses.  
Yuuya's eyes soften, from heavy to affectionate. Sora's own body feels smaller, more fragile than it has a right to be for someone who can break bones effortlessly.  
Over his cheek, the tips of his fingers slide between Yuuya's own again, the rest of his hand keeping Yuuya's palm snugly against his skin.  
There's still residual warmth in it, seeping into him as his heart beats faster. He takes in a deep, slow breath, and lets his eyes close for a second before opening them again, meeting Yuuya's eyes again.  
 _That's it, Sora. You're done for. Good fucking luck._  
He lets out a small chuckle. Yuuya frowns slightly, straightening a little.  
"Sora?"  
 _Who cares?_  
"I love you."  
It comes quiet and calm and final, the weight of it settling into Sora's bones as he says it, both grounding and liberating. The binding doesn't feel like a cage. It's a choice he would make again.  
And if Yuuya doesn't realise the full weight of the words, well, that's probably for the best. Sora wouldn't put it past him to feel guilty.  
Yuuya looks at him silently for a few seconds, then frowns in determination and hauls himself up and forward by the sole strength of his abdominal muscles to press a kiss to Sora's lips.

The tension in him dissipates, and he laughs into it, kissing back until Yuuya pulls back with a smile.  
"You're gonna have to be the one to do the hugging part," Yuuya points out, eyes sparkling. "My hands are a little _busy_ at the moment."  
Sora laughs and presses him back against the bed, settling himself on his lap.  
"You dork..."  
"Your jokes are worse than mine."  
"Yeah but I'm not--" he trails off, shaking his head with an amused sigh. "... you're really brave, you know that?"  
"Mmmm," Yuuya answers, pressing his forehead to Sora's cheek for a few seconds.  
It feels quiet and warm, and Sora almost feels like he could repeat his earlier words, if there was any point. Instead, he looks at Yuuya's pained but relaxed face, and wonders aloud:  
"You really like it, then?"  
"Which part?"  
"The missing a hand part."  
"Yeah." He looks up and smiles. "I _can't_ do anything with it, so I don't _have_ to do anything with it... it's a nice feeling." He sighs, shoulders relaxing. "I think... we can try more someday."  
"Focus on today for now," Sora answers with a side smile. He brings Yuuya's hand back up, and licks at the edge between skin and flesh. Yuuya sighs and leans back again.

As much as he'd felt like teasing him earlier, the mood that's settled into him now is different, something more quiet, if still intimate. But he knows Yuuya likes watching his teeth at work, and after what he's put him through, as his request or no, it wouldn't feel fair to skip on the show.  
So he sucks on the cut flesh with a hum of appreciation, explores the mess of skin and cartilage with his tongue, and hooks his teeth around a stray tendon, pulling on it and making the fingers jerk and curl slightly.  
Yuuya's breath catches, a slight moan coming out of him, and Sora grins.  
"They're really pretty, you know." And to answer Yuuya's questioning look: "Your fingers. Graceful."  
"Now you're just flattering me," Yuuya breathes out.  
"Nah. Fairies like pretty things. Watch." He takes hold of Yuuya's little finger and bends it backwards, demonstrating its flexibility.  
And pulls it down suddenly in a violent but controlled movement, breaking it with a snap.  
Yuuya's whimper is so short Sora barely heard it, but it makes his blood heat up anyway.  
"See? Even the noise is pretty." He turns it around. "I could do that live. Hear you do more than whimper." He wraps his lips around the finger's tip, sucks it in, and bites it off at the base, moving the hand away before grinding it with his teeth.  
"Like you don't make me scream regularly," Yuuya points out, voice light and airy.  
His eyes are still on Sora's lips, so Sora takes his time, makes sure to break down every bit before swallowing with a contented smile.  
"But it's suuuch a nice sound." He grins and bites off another finger, and watching Yuuya's chest move with his controlled, shaky breaths is almost as good as the taste.  
Yuuya's remaining hand comes up and caresses Sora's head, its fingers sliding into his hair.  
Sora looks up. There's something gentle and protective in the way Yuuya looks at him (which, no fair, that's _his_ job), even when the wound on his hand catches on strands of hair and pulls little pained noises out of him. It's quiet and warm, and Sora can almost feel the buzz in his body that Yuuya has tried to explain before, the way pain fills and dazes him into what almost becomes comfort.  
It's like their bodies are actually connected, like Yuuya's flesh and blood inside him actually allowed him to _feel_ him, and Sora can't find anything to do aside from slowly breaking the finger in his mouth, waiting for Yuuya's eyes to either bind him or release him.  
"Enjoy your treat, okay?" Yuuya finally tells him, voice gentle. "You can make me scream any time."  
He doesn't need any magic or rules for Sora to want to follow him. Just that warmth is enough.  
It takes Sora a lot of letting dizziness run through his limbs to be able to answer, and by then he's finally swallowed the flesh and bone in his mouth.  
"I'm gonna take you up on that offer a lot, you know," he whispers, kissing Yuuya's cheek.  
Yuuya grins.  
"That's the point of offering."

He goes to work on the remaining fingers quietly, too warm and dazed to really be teasing about it. The power from Yuuya's flesh seeps into his own as it melts inside him, filling him with its familiar high.   
Even with so much bone mixed in, there's something light and tender to the taste that's so incredibly Yuuya, like his body itself follows Yuuya's love for the stage ( _enjoy me_ , it whispers, _forget everything else; let your senses be delighted and your heart filled with wonder_ ). But the marrow inside them is soft and warm in taste, and that's like Yuuya too, like the cosiness he feels in his arms right now.  
A unicorn's real power is birthed in their heart, he's heard before, and the longer he hangs around Yuuya, the more he thinks it might be true.  
He goes to work on baring the bones of his palm of their flesh.  
The skin and remains of small muscles tear away nicely, in straps that he severs with his teeth when they start pulling on the bones. Like tearing petals away from a flower, he thinks, and for a moment he laughs quietly to himself at the missed chance to make a joke about it ( _he loves me_ , he could call, pulling at one tendon and bending it away from Yuuya's bone, _he loves me not_ , and he knows Yuuya would both laugh and probably try to reassure him, even if he was doing it to a still living hand and Yuuya could feel every pull and tear to his flesh), but there's too little of it to last long, and soon he's left with only the bones.  
The longer ones he likes, and he starts sucking at the insides of one, tucked into the corner of his mouth, but he looks at the smaller, denser bones of his wrist with enough of a thoughtful frown that Yuuya calls out to him.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Ah--I'm just not as good with those. A lot of bone to swallow alone," he says with a slight wince, "and they're tough to chew."  
"You don't have to--"  
"I don't want to waste," Sora cuts him off.   
He's too precious to waste.  
Yuuya stares at him for a few seconds before smiling.  
"Clean them and keep them, then."  
"Huh?"  
"You can work magic on them, right? If you need to find me in a hurry, that kind of thing. And even bones can give you _some_ of my power, right? Even if they're harder to eat?"  
"... yeah."  
"So you have something for emergencies." He grins. "I'd been wondering about a way to do that actually."   
"... do what?"  
"Make sure you guys have..." he winces a bit. "Emergency rations? Not a very glamour way of saying it, but. If you're ever in trouble. Bones won't work as well for Yuzu, but at least I have something for you now."

It takes him a few seconds to react before he gives up with a chuckle and presses his forehead to Yuuya's shoulder.  
"You're impossible."  
"Huh?"  
"Fine. I'll keep them. And you're never allowed to say _I_ 'm the one with questionable taste ever again."  
Yuuya laughs.  
"You are though."  
"Shut up."  
He curls up closer, drawing strength from the warmth of Yuuya's body.  
"... I got you stuff--" he starts, but Yuuya cuts him off with a nuzzle.  
"We can stay like this for a bit."  
Sora just nods.

It takes what's probably over half an hour of cuddling and the blood soaking his shirt drying and clinging to his skin uncomfortably for Sora to finally kick himself into moving.  
His body feels both slightly numb and incredibly light, the awkward combination of not moving for too long mixing with the ease of everything Yuuya's powers gave him. He sits up, a little shakily at first, until his limbs fully remember how to arrange themselves in his mind.  
Yuuya's eyes are closed, his breathing slow and deep, but Sora can tell he's awake by the curve of his lips and the sigh that comes out of him when Sora moves away from his chest.  
"Yuuya?" he asks quietly.  
Yuuya's smile spreads slightly.  
"Mmm?"  
"You okay? Regenerating already?"  
"A bit. I wasn't trying to, I wanted to enjoy the feeling longer, but..." he brings his hand up, the pale webbing that heralds Yuuya's body regrowing already forming a bump where his thumb should be. "It kicks in when I calm down. It's a small one and I didn't want to focus too hard, so..."  
Sora nods, despite Yuuya's still closed eyes, and kneels next to him, pulling at Yuuya's shirt a little to get it to unstick from his skin.  
"... maybe we should take it off, it won't be comfortable going to bed like that."  
Yuuya's eyes finally open, glowing slightly in the darkness that's fallen while they were curled up together, and he smiles at him.  
"You're gonna have to do it for me. I'm kind of wiped out."  
"Yeah well that's what I'm here for isn't it." He pushes some of Yuuya's hair away from his face, and is rewarded with a short, quiet laugh. "I got you stuff to eat, too. Before or after washing?"  
"Before. I'll start while you do it."  
"Okay."

The flaw in that plan, he thinks as he goes to fetch the nuts and chocolate and juice from his bag, is that of course he needs to feed Yuuya himself. But then again, it does give him time to start digesting it.  
He kneels back next to him, pours him a glass of juice, and brings it to his lips.  
Watching his mouth settle around it, watching him swallow, makes him feel like he understands at least a little the fascination Yuuya has with watching him eat. The obedient way he tilts his head to follow Sora's grip on the glass only makes it sweeter.  
The idea that he might one day watch over him for longer, deeper regenerations makes him feel both warm and a little breathless.  
He puts the empty glass down.  
"Nuts or chocolate first?"  
"Chocolate. Easier."  
The chocolate bar breaks easily in his hands, getting a bit of caramel on his fingers. He pushes the pieces through Yuuya's lips carefully, one at a time, and smiles when Yuuya's tongue pokes out to lick remaining chocolate crumbs and caramel off his fingertips.  
"I have more of those, you know," he points out with amusement.  
"No point in making a mess," Yuuya counters, and Sora can't help but snicker at the blatant hypocrisy in that statement.  
"Speaking of messes," he says, sliding an arm behind Yuuya's waist to help him straighten, "let me get this off you."  
Yuuya nods and raises his arms, gritting his teeth, and Sora pulls the shirt above his head and guides his arms out. It leaves dried streaks of blood and sweat, still imprinted with the fabric's folds, and Sora licks playfully at his chest a little before reaching for the small basin of warm water he had prepared along with his bag.

He starts with Yuuya's face, wiping away dried tears with his washcloth and making sure to clean the sweat from his neck. Yuuya sighs and leans back against his bed again, letting Sora move to his chest. He has to scrub here and there, instead of just brushing, but the blood slowly washes away, staining the water red every time Sora rinses his washcloth.  
"Hold out your arm."  
The arm with the regenerating thumb is still decorated by lines of dried blood, that ran from his hand to his elbow and dried there before Yuuya let his arm fall down. Moving it around to reach all the traces makes Yuuya's breath catch, and maybe Sora takes just a little longer than he needs, brushes his washcloth a bit more slowly than he absolutely has to, just to feel Yuuya let it go limp in his hold.  
His legs surprisingly take the least time, and there's no much to do about underwear without changing it, but they both know from experience that it's not something Yuuya wants to bother with in his state, so Sora just pushes his basin away and leans back against Yuuya's chest, humming quietly and kissing his neck.  
"More chocolate?"  
"Mmm."  
He opens another chocolate bar, and then a small pack of nuts when it's gone, letting Yuuya take his time to munch everything and talking to him now and then as he does. Slowly, Yuuya starts responding more, meeting his teasing more often and asking for food faster, and although his eyes are almost always closed by then, Sora can't help but smile at seeing him recuperate mentally.  
It's the long hours of sleep while Yuuya regenerates that he's most wary off, when sudden stabs of guilt or fear sometimes attack him, right when he wants to wake Yuuya up the least. Active caring for him, when Yuuya is conscious and responsive and still smiling at him, are precious moments that he takes strength from until he can reassure himself Yuuya is perfectly fine and they can go back to their every day life.  
Sleeping is still the fastest and least strainful way for Yuuya to heal, though, and no way in hell is Sora going to hold that back from him.  
But maybe... maybe for once he can leave the cleaning up for later and stay where it feels safest instead.  
"You good for now?" he asks when Yuuya starts to slow down, biting absently into a hazelnut without really trying to swallow it.  
"... yeah. I'll get more later." He smiles and moves forward without warning, startling Sora with a kiss to his cheek. Damn him and his surprisingly strong abdominal muscles. "Help me get into bed?"  
"I'll do more than help," Sora mumbles, slipping arms under his knees and back before standing up in the best imitation of a princess carry he can get with their difference in height.  
Yuuya, at least, is surprisingly light.

He puts him down on the bed and slides the sheets away from under him, spreading them lightly over his body. Yuuya sighs in comfort and moves with him when he adjusts his position and fluffs his pillow better, but when Sora spends too much time fiddling with the exact placement of the bedsheets, he calls out:  
"Sora."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I--" The hesitation finally melts away. "... mind if I lie down with you?"  
Yuuya smiles, and nudges the sheet away with his partially healed hand.  
"C'mon, get in."

He doesn't fall asleep when Yuuya does, but Yuuya's smiling face against his arm is enough to anchor him and fend the fear away, for now at least.


End file.
